The Butterfly Effect
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: *For my sister drodgers89* When Abby is killed in a tragic accident, Stephen blames himself for her death. Just when he thought there was no hope, he found a way to fix it, to save her. But when he changes one thing...he changes everything.
1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

**This is the start of the fic I am writing for my sister Danielle, better known as drodgers89. Be sure to check out her stories, she is an amazing author! Stabby is her OTP, so I'm writing her a story with them. I know at first the story will seem a bit confusing, but it starts making more sense, promise :D**

**This chapter is straight, pure angst, so consider yourself warned!**

* * *

I walked into my flat, the numbness slowly eating away at me. My clothing was all black, a color nearly as dark as the swelling darkness in my mind. The funeral had been even worse than I'd thought. The depression was like a circle in my mind; it had no beginning and no end, just a never-ending, torturous cycle of grief and guilt. I didn't bother looking into the mirror as I walked by it, for I knew exactly what I would see. The reflection of a haunted, lifeless man. My body was nothing but a shell of the former person that had inhabited it. A cruel parody of a happy, confident person that had made it a point to live life to its fullest. That was before the accident. I would never be the same, and I never wanted to be. Living and continuing to function properly without her wasn't an option. Her name rang out in my mind against my will, so clearly it was as if I had spoken her name aloud.

_Abby. _

It was a name that meant so much. It represented more than just the moniker of a fiery, spunky young woman. It represented two beautiful blue eyes that, even though they'd had cause to hold hatred on so many occasions, had held nothing but warmth and forgiveness. It represented a soft voice that I could hear in my mind as if she was standing right next to me. But it was more than her physical traits, there was so much more to her than that. Under her beauty, there was who she was. Some people think who you are is directly related to what you look like. I tend to disagree. Even as entrancingly beautiful as she'd been, it could never do justice to just how amazing of a person she was. _Was. _I'd grown to hate that word. I hated how much it irrevocably meant the past tense, how final it sounded when used in a sentence.

I sunk down onto the edge of the bed, closing my eyes. I tried to take a deep breath, but my heartbeat was erratic. Once I started thinking of her, I couldn't stop myself. I'd thought of her constantly since the accident, a nonstop string of thoughts and reminisces, all centering around Abby. My already weak body trembled slightly, and I surrendered to its feeling of shakiness as I sunk down onto my back. I was shaking with a painful combination of grief and anger, both emotions warring for dominance in my already distraught mind.

Many people had tried consoling me today. Nick especially. In spite of everything that had happened with Helen, he still worried for me. He was a much better friend than I deserved. Abby had also been a much better friend than I deserved. I wanted to scold myself for thinking of her again, but what was the use? I had tried many times, and just as frequently failed, not to think of her. It had become a constant habit that I constantly fell victim to. Memories, in spite of their ghostly, translucent feel, were all I had left of her. Memories and the photograph that lay safely in my pocket. I never left home without the picture anymore. She looked so happy, so alive in it. Her short blond hair was disheveled, and though it was hard to tell because it was a photo, her blue eyes had been sparkling brightly.

Fingering the 3x5 print that was nestled in the pocket of my trousers, I finally calmed my breathing and attempted sleep. Anymore, I took solace in the blissful unawareness given to me by unconsciousness. The many doctors that everyone had insisted I see after the accident informed me I was suffering from severe depression. _No shit Sherlock_, I'd replied bitterly to one of them. It was glaringly obvious from both my changed personality and my worsened appearance that I was a different person now. I'd neglected offers of food most of the time, I couldn't remember the last time I'd given anything other than a wry, humorless smirk, and I'd lost a lot of weight since I'd stopped eating as much. I still ate, just not very often.

I drifted into a state of semi-consciousness, but my body still refused to fall asleep. I lay there with my eyes closed, helpless to the images that played out before me in my thoughts. Terrible, awful images that appeared to be a nightmare but were painfully real. I wanted them to be nightmares, because then I would wake up. I would wake up, and the recent string of events would have been all in my head. I would wake up, take a shower, get dressed as always, go into the ARC, and I would see Abby alive and well. But truth be told, I wasn't going to wake up. All of it would forever remain real and intact. The accident. The events preceding it. The events following it. My thoughts, which had once been bright and alive with vibrancy, were now mere ghosts. They were ghosts that taunted and teased me, ruthless in their fierce hold on me. I was haunted by these ghosts day and night, overtaken by the surges of memories that came to me at the worst of times.

Several of the doctors I'd spoken to had suggested that some mental damage had occurred during the accident, but I knew I was technically sane. Lost in grief, but sane. But then again, would a crazy man even be aware of his own insanity? I nearly laughed aloud at my own bitter musings. I'd never been a particularly optimistic person, but never before had I been this cynical. I hadn't even realized I'd finally been falling asleep until a rush of memories jolted me awake. Knowing I would be helpless to them, I didn't fight them. I now knew that there was no point.

To tell you this story, the one of Abby, the one of the accident, the one of everything, I have to take you six months into the past.

So here it goes.


	2. Back To December

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to finish up my Claudia and Nick story before I continued. This chapter isn't very interesting, but I promise I will try to make the next one better! Anyways, this chapter is set roughly around 2x04 to 2x05, before Stephen gets involved with Helen again. Not sure when exactly those episodes were supposed to be during, so we're just going to say that it's December.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

I walked over to Abby in the small lounge at the ARC, swallowing back my nervousness. I had never been the nervous type, but I was on the verge of completely losing my nerve. I had decided this morning that I would ask her to dinner, but now, as I walked forwards, I felt like a nervous teenager all over again. She apparently hadn't noticed me and walked over to Connor, who was leaning against the wall playing a GameBoy. I didn't even know they made those things anyone. They immediately started talking and laughing together like always.

Sighing, I turned around and walked out. I would wait until later, when she was alone, to ask her out. _What, afraid of facing the wrath of white and nerdy? _I thought to myself tauntingly. Honestly I could care less what Connor thought, but I still thought it would be best to wait until Abby was alone. I gave Nick a quick nod when I passed him the hallway, and he gave me a very curt one in return. I hated how much resentment he held for me, no matter how justified he was. He had been my best friend and it was awful having him hate me so much. Not that he didn't have every right to, but I still missed our old relationship.

"Attention to all idiots present, if the field team could assemble in my office and disengage in whatever presumably destructive behavior they are currently engaging in, it would be lovely," drawled a sarcastic voice from the top of the ramp.

I looked up to see Lester standing at the railing of the small ledge in front of his office, looking as bored as ever. I rolled my eyes but still went to his office with the rest of the team, wondering what he could possibly want. In general, I really disliked the man and tried to spend as little time with him as possible, so being summoned to his office was not the most pleasing thing in the world. He was already situated behind his desk when we all went in, and I raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"What do you want, Lester?" I asked, crossing my arms and fervently wishing he would just get on with it already.

"Easy there princess, there is no need to get your knickers in a twist," he replied flippantly before continuing. "We have two new recruits," he announced.

I shared a worried look with Nick, who looked very unhappy about the statement. No one had been notified of new recruits, so this was completely new to all of us. Connor and Abby looked at each other briefly before returning their attention to Lester. Jenny merely sighed in exasperation. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, wondering what department the new team members would be in. Hopefully not the field team, because I didn't want to be out there with people I didn't know and therefore didn't trust.

"Shall I get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb in here to meet all of you?" Lester asked, and from the way he asked, he apparently didn't like the new recruits anymore than I thought I would.

"Yeah, let's meet the newbies!" Connor said excitedly. I glared over at him with irritation.

Not five minutes later, the two new members walked in. They were identical in every possible feature, right down to their clothes. They were tall, had tousled light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and both wore open, floor length beige trench coats over dress slacks, button down shirts, and - of all the random accessories- bowties. They appeared to be in their early thirties. I glanced between them, wondering how you could tell them apart.

"Team, this is Charlie and Chandler Evans," Lester introduced.

"Hi!" one of them said, smiling widely as they extended their hand.

"Hello…" I said, shaking it cautiously before withdrawing my hand. "Which one are you?"

"Chandler," he replied, still smiling for no apparent reason.

"And I'm Charlie," the other one said, holding out his hand.

"Hi," I said, again shaking his hand very quickly before pulling away.

"And we like to make things go boom!" he exclaimed happily.

"How very comforting," I said sarcastically.

"The Evans brothers are demolition experts," Lester clarified, though he didn't look very happy about the new members either. "The minister recruited them."

"Why?" Nick asked bluntly.

"There were traces of a creature found at the sight of an explosion. The area is still hazardous but needs to be investigated, so these two are coming to make sure there aren't any dangers to you," he said.

"We'll be fine on our own," Nick replied, his accent thickening with his agitation.

"Don't worry Professor, we're just going to tag along to make sure you and your team don't get blown into little bitty pieces," Charlie - or at least I think it was Charlie - said, still smiling brightly.

"Lovely," he said, looking at the brothers skeptically.

I already disliked the two of them. They were strange, batty, and very possibly mentally unstable. Something about their fondness for explosives was a bit unsettling as well. They looked normal enough, but they seemed to be completely crazy. I watched as they began setting something up on Lester's desk, who tried futilely to get them to do whatever is was they were doing somewhere else. I had to hold back a small smile at Lester's discomfort.

I was about to say something when there was a fizzing noise, a pop, and then something hit me square in the forehead.

"Eureka!" the twins cried happily in perfect unison.

I looked down to see the remains of a physics rocket laying at my feet, and when I glared over at the brothers, they just high fived at the sight of the detonated rocket. Lester buried his face in his hands and muttered something about wanting a new job, Connor had seemingly died and went to heaven at the sight of two new nerds at the ARC, and Abby, Jenny, and Nick were just staring at the brothers with the same dread I was.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	3. Scream

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed so far :-) Thanks to drodgers89, Squabble, xxxrosetylerxx, and Greta (anonymous). I really appreciate your support!**

* * *

"Is something wrong?" I asked Abby as we drove out to the site of the explosion.

She was staring blankly out the window, uncharacteristically quiet. I tapped my fingers worriedly against the steering wheel, wishing she would respond. She was so distant I didn't even know if she'd heard me. She had been oddly silent ever since we'd left the ARC and I had no idea why. We were still about half an hour from the demolition site and we were alone in one of the ARC's pickup trucks, so we could talk alone if only she would explain what was bothering her.

"Abby," I said, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Hm?" she asked absently, still not removing her glance from the window.

"Welcome back, sunshine," I joked teasingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said far too quickly.

"Liar. I know you too well to believe that," I replied.

"You barely know me at all," she snapped. I then knew that something was _definitely _wrong. She wasn't acting like herself at all.

"You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone," I persisted.

"I'm worried about Connor," she blurted out, and then bit her lip as if she regretted voicing it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Caroline Steel," she spat as if the word was venom.

"Wow, white and nerdy's got himself a girlfriend," I said amusedly.

"It's not funny, Stephen. She's a bitch."

"Wow Abs, tell us how you really feel," I said with a small note of sarcasm. To be honest, I found directness amusing.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," she said.

"He won't. And even if he does, he's got you to look after him," I assured her.

I could see her relax just slightly. The whole comforting, sensitive thing wasn't really my forte, but I was trying to help her the best I could. Normally when I comforted women, it usually involved clothing removal, so I was in fairly new territory trying to reassure Abby.

"Thank you," she said, smiling slightly.

"For what?"

"Listening to me. Talking to me," she said.

My lip quirked up into a crooked attempt at a smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

"It's safe, I think," Chandler said as we slowly made our way through the ruins of the explosion.

"Safe-ish," Charlie shrugged, and his twin nodded in agreement.

"If we're going to look for signs of a creature then it needs to be more than safe-_ish_," Nick said.

"We're working on it, Professor," Chandler said, kneeling down next to a pile of glass and picking through it before standing up again.

"Well work faster," Nick replied bitterly.

"Nick watch out for that-" Charlie began as Nick unknowingly walked across a flat metal plate set in the ground. The plate cracked and gave way under his feet, and he promptly fell flat on his face. "…plate," Chandler finished for his brother.

"Nick are you alright?" Abby asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah, being thrown off of metal plates is just the highlight of my existence," he replied sarcastically. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Well look on the bright side, Professor. At least you didn't go boom," Charlie shrugged.

Brushing himself off, Nick walked over to where the brothers were standing next to each other and slapped them upside the back of the head. They winced slightly but still grinned happily. They may be two of the most overly happy people I had ever met in my life. I laughed quietly at the sight of Nick covered it mud and dirt, and Abby threw me a reproving glare. Connor was walking around the with the handheld anomaly detector just in case there was one that the ADD had somehow missed.

"What is that thing, anyways?" Nick asked, motioning to the cracked metal plate.

"You don't see them much, actually I've only seen them one other time," Chandler said, running his fingers over the surface of it.

"Last time we saw one of these was when someone used them to conceal an underground bomb," Charlie said.

"But if it was being used to conceal the bomb, which obviously went off," Abby started, motioning the ruins around us, "then that plate would've exploded too," she said confusedly.

"That's the confusing part. There was nothing underneath it, so without using it to conceal something, I have no idea what it was there for," Charlie said.

"Very strange indeed," Chandler murmured.

"Um, I think I found something of interest," Connor said.

"What?" we almost all asked in chorus.

"Come take a look," he replied, motioning to the ground in front of him.

We walked over and looked down to see a pile of, well, gore. Nothing but blood and tissue. Abby, even though she wasn't the squeamish type, looked very disgusted. I couldn't blame her, I was about to get sick just looking at it. The Evans brothers looked like they were about to throw up as well. I heard both of them go "Eww," and sadly I had to agree. I instinctively put one arm around Abby's shoulders, and she tensed up briefly before relaxing again. She leaned wearily against my side, and it reminded me briefly of when Tom had died and she had clung to my arm as Connor's parasite infested friend died.

Abandoning my thoughts for the matter at hand, I squeezed her shoulder before removing myself from her. I started looking for tracks or signs of feces, anything that could clue us in to where the creature had gotten off to. Completely absorbed in my work, I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. The last thing I remembered was Abby's scream behind me.

"Stephen!"


	4. Awake and Alive

Pain. Searing pain. It ripped through my entire body, seeming to course through and then throb even harder in my right leg. I felt as if I was being drug along. A dull hum that could have been voices reached my ears, but I was so disoriented I didn't know which way was up. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if I wasn't in control of my body. I felt wetness against my leg and figured it was blood. For the most part, though, my entire right leg was numb. The more I came to my senses, the more certainly I knew I was being pulled along, simply because I couldn't possibly move to walk on my own and I could tell I wasn't laid out on something.

I vaguely remembered something under my feet exploding and sending me into the air before being thrown down into a ditch. I'd taken the worst of it to my right leg, which made sense given the searing pain there. The harder I thought, the more vividly I could remember landing in an awkward, tangled position on the hard ground, my leg bending into a grotesque angle. I'd lay there on my back for only a moment before I'd started falling unconscious. _Well I've gotten laid before, but this is taking things to new extremes, _I'd thought with a small note of amusement.

As I became a slight bit more oriented, I slowly pried my eyes open. I felt a strong arm around my waist holding me up and another one holding on to my arm. Between the two, I was held up off the ground. I also felt a hand, undoubtedly feminine, gently brush my hair from my face. I looked to each side to see it was the twins holding me up and to see that Abby was the one that had brushed my hair out of my eyes. She smiled in relief when she saw my eyes were open.

"Morning sleeping beauty," the Evans brother to my left chimed.

"Where are we?" I asked hoarsely.

"Cutting through the woods to get back to the rest of the team. The ditch you fell down was too steep to climb back up so we're going around and back," the other twin said, using his free hand to motion to the route we were taking.

"How are feeling?" Abby asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well look on the bright side Stephen. Your leg took the worst of the fall and not your head, which is why you're already awake. There shouldn't be any serious brain damage," one of the twins informed me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Somewhere around thirty minutes. We should be back with the team in about another five," Abby answered.

I nodded and went to say something, but I got very abruptly dizzy. Pain tore through my leg and I bit back the noises of pain that sought to escape my throat. I blinked and tried to make the currently spinning world stand still, but my vision started going from shaky to black. Not a second after my eyes closed, I was unconscious again.

* * *

"I think he's waking up again…"

I heard these words as I awakened for the second time. I would know that Scottish accent anywhere. It was Nick speaking. I felt as though I was drifting through my mind, unbound by gravity. I could hear the real world, but I didn't feel remotely attached to it. Either I was still only half awake or the doctors had given me some great painkillers. Or both. Pressure rested slightly against my hand, and I assumed I was coming off of my drug induced state of lightness if I was starting to take note of my body again. I felt a small flicker of disappointment, the temporary detachment was bliss compared to the pain that had shot through my leg before I'd passed out.

"Stephen?" whispered a soft voice.

I felt a small smile pull at my lips. It was yet another voice I would know anywhere. Soft and sweet and wonderful. _You must still be pretty doped up dude, you sound like a Nicholas Sparks book, _I thought dazedly. Still, I couldn't resist a pang of affection when I opened my eyes and saw Abby sitting next to me, watching me intently. Worry painted her features, and then she smiled when my eyes met hers. She squeezed my hand, and I absently noted that it must have been the pressure I had been feeling earlier. She had a very firm grip on my left hand, but the tightness of her hold wasn't at all unpleasant.

"You my wake up call?" I murmured sleepily.

"If you want," she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So, how hard would it be to talk you into kissing it better? My leg isn't the only thing that's sore…" I trailed off, smiling at her suggestively.

She sighed in a mixture of what seemed like fondness and exasperation. "Don't push your luck."

I simply remained smiling as I laced our fingers together. The drugs had me completely off, but I didn't care. Something about Abby's presence was a drug of it's own sort. As intoxicating and disorienting, if not more so, than anything they could pump into me through the IV in my arm. I wish I had known, as I lay in that hospital bed, that I was on borrowed time. No, that _she_ was on borrowed time. I could have told her how I felt. I could have stopped being such a coward and asked her out. I could have found a way to prevent what would happen all too soon. I could have done something but lay awake in that bed and waste what little time I had left with her.


	5. Ends Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**I am so, so, so sorry! *gives puppy dog eyes and begs for forgiveness* I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, and I am very, very sorry! My inspiration for this fic is currently, like, **_**zero**_**. Anyways, I promise *crosses heart* that the next update will be sooner!**

**I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"So when are they letting me out of this place?" I asked Abby.

She was sitting next to my hospital bed while I sat propped up. I watched amusedly as she drew on the cast on my leg. She had ten different colored Sharpies, doodling god-only-knows-what on the white cast. She had refused to leave my side ever since I'd been admitted, and she would only sleep when she was literally on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. I'd been here for three days now.

"You have a broken leg, Stephen. You're stuck here for awhile," she said, putting the cap on the red Sharpie she'd been using and then pulling out a black one.

"I am just fine. I know how to walk on crutches, so they can just let me out now," I argued.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "I know your ego is hurt worse than your leg, but you'll just have to get over it." I could tell from her tone she was only teasing.

"Thanks so much, nurse Abby," I replied sarcastically.

She gave my shoulder a playful shove before getting to her feet. "Well as much fun as it is hanging out with a washed up dinosaur hunter, I've got to go," she said. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she squeezed my hand and then left.

I looked after her, watching until she disappeared from view. I was somewhat tired and more than somewhat bored, so I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I'd already read the books she'd brought for me, and I was going stir crazy. Looking around, I realized there was absolutely nothing to do around here. Abby had been my only source of entertainment, and she'd had to go, so it was just me in this little room. I closed my eyes and decided to rest for a moment.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but when I opened my eyes again, I could tell a good bit of time had passed. The room was much darker than it had been, and Abby slept peacefully in the chair next to my bed. I couldn't hold back a small smile at the sight of her. I'd always considered myself independent, without a constant need for a companion, but in the time she and I had spent together while I was here with a broken leg, I'd grown far too attached.

I hadn't even realized the twins were in the room until I looked over and saw them leaning against either side of the doorway. I almost laughed at the sight of their identical silhouettes. Same long trench coat, same messy brown hair, same long and lean build. I made an absent mental note to eventually figure out a way to tell them apart.

I barely even shifted on the bed, but apparently it made a small noise, because they turned to face me in perfect unison. They walked over and stood beside the bed, looking me over worriedly.

"We would ask how you were feeling…" began the one to the left.

"…But that would be a very stupid question. You fell down a ditch, you still can't be feeling too well," finished the other one.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. I hated being worried and fussed over. I couldn't help but recall something, though, seeing the concerned expression's on the twin's faces. It had been after that terrible crocodile thing had attacked Abby and Connor, and I'd been so worried about her...

_I walked over to where she was sitting, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. On the outside, she appeared strong and stoic as ever, but I could tell she was shaken. I sat down next to her and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. I watched her with what I felt sure was a worried expression, and my glance apparently didn't escape her attention. She looked over at me, her eyes unreadable._

"_I'm fine, Stephen."_

"_Like hell you're fine. You almost got turned into a prehistoric Happy Meal," I replied._

"_But I didn't. That's all that matters," she said._

"_You can admit it scared you Abby, I know that it did."_

"_Thank you for worrying about me, but like I said, I'm fine," she insisted._

_Sighing in exasperation and knowing a lost battle when I saw it, I simply covered the top of her hand with mine. It felt small and delicate, almost fragile. She didn't remove it or move away from me. I sat there silently with her until Nick called me over, and she gave me a small parting smile as I walked away._

I blinked, shaking my head to clear it of the flashback. The twins hadn't seemed to notice by brief trip to La La Land, because they were rambling on about something. To be honest I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just dutifully nodded along and pretended to be interested. They spoke quietly so as not to wake Abby, so I let them talk and talk without interruption.

I was so preoccupied trying to keep up with their babbling that I didn't see it. Never saw it coming until it was far, far too late. You'd think after I'd spent so long looking after the team, so long protecting them, that I would have seen it sooner. Been able to stop it before it was too late. I should have noticed that the small bracelet on Abby's wrist was pulling slightly, that there was a commotion down the hallway. I would later look back and blame myself for not reacting soon enough. And like the calm before the storm, there was a brief moment of silence. Of peaceful quietness. It only lasted briefly, but it was there.

And then all hell broke loose.


	6. Goodbye

**Author's Note**_:_

**Hi again everyone! This chapter is shorter than most and full of angst, sorry about that. It starts the beginning of the "Butterfly Effect" theory though. I don't know if any of you have watched the Butterfly Effect, but if you have, then you understand what I mean.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. I barely knew what was going on. One second, all was well. I was listening to the twins babble and feeling a pang of brotherly affection towards them, and then…chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Screams. Blood. Fear. In the blink of an eye, the twins were on their feet and had pulled two identical guns from ankle holsters hidden under their pants legs. They were small and compact, but I had a feeling whatever they were, they could pack one hell of a punch.

Heedless of the pain that lit up in my leg, I shot to my feet, yanking the IVs out. After my constant complaints about hospital gowns I'd been allowed to wear a tee shirt and sweat pants, so clothing wasn't an issue, thankfully. I walked out into the hall alongside Charlie and Chandler on high alert, ready for whatever challenge was about to be thrown at me. I looked around in search of the creature, or the anomaly at the very least.

At some point, and I wasn't completely sure when, the twins and I got separated. They went one way and I went another. Once I was on my own and able to think, my first instinct was to find Abby. I knew she could take care of herself, but I was worried sick. When I'd first heard the noise, she'd woken up from where she'd been asleep at my bedside and taken off. I hadn't seen her since.

Just when I was about to start looking for her, I heard a loud scream coming from down the hall. I knew it immediately…it was Abby's. My body moved so fast I could barely see straight, my mind solely focused on getting to her. I everything short of skidded into the room, and a raptor turned to look at me with hungry yellow eyes. I swallowed hard when I remembered I didn't have a weapon. I looked to my left and saw a small end table, which I promptly picked up and hurled at the raptor, which had Abby cornered. It made an angry noise and took off, leaving me alone with Abby.

I knelt down next to her and saw the wound. Deep claw marks in her stomach. I yelled desperately for help, but no one came. Apparently, in spite of the fact we were in a hospital, all the doctors and nurses had left. We were in a small treatment room, and I started rummaging through everything I could find, but there was nothing that could help. When I looked back at her, blood was still pooling underneath her. Her eyelashes fluttered as though she was having a hard time staying awake.

"A-Abby, no. Stay with us, stay awake," I whispered, my voice catching on her name.

"Stephen…stay," she said hoarsely, using what little energy she had to take my hand in hers.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere," I said with a weak attempt at a smile.

I knew then that there was no saving her. I could only be here with her, could only watch as she died. I felt so weak, so powerless. In that moment, I really and truly hated myself. She was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I held her hand tightly, using my free one to brush a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Abby, I know this is too little too late, but I…" I trailed off, the words starting to tangle together. There was so much I wanted to say, so much she needed to hear. But all the same, there was such little time. I took a deep breath and started to continue.

"You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're beautiful and brave and I…" I trailed off once again when I realized her eyes were closed.

I felt unwanted tears prickle in the corners of my eyes as I pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. No pulse. My breathing became weak and shaky, and I felt a tear slide down my face. Her hand was limp in mine. Her body was completely still. I whispered the words I had been trying to say, even though now she would never hear them. Even though they were too late, just as I had been too late to save her. I pulled her body against mine, cradling her against my chest. I buried my face in her hair, the words coming out as a broken, muffled whisper.

"I love you…"


	7. Save You

**Author's Note:**

**Hi again :-)**** I am sorry for any OOCness, I don't do well portraying Stephen, sorry! And I also warn that this may not be a long fic, simply because writing Stabby really isn't my thing. No offense to anyone that does, but I don't really like Abby as a character, and it's slightly difficult to write. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Greta, my awesome faithful reviewer! I love the reviews, they always make my day!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, all of you are amazing :D**

* * *

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my mind completely numb to emotion. I didn't know what was worse, the numbness or the pain. Nick stood there, hand gently touching my shoulder. I could imagine I looked like a complete wimp, tears in my eyes, still holding Abby's hand. He looked extremely pained at the sight of her body, but I could tell he was trying to keep it together for my sake. I normally wasn't one for the whole angst and whining thing, but in spite of Nick's presence, I'd never felt so completely alone in my life.

My hands trembling slightly, I got to my feet, cradling Abby's body in my arms. I was completely silent as I walked out of the room, Nick walking somberly behind me. I vaguely heard what he was saying. The anomaly was closed, the creatures were back through, and there had been a total of seven deaths…not counting Abby's. Her body felt fragile and light in my arms, her eyes open and blankly staring at nothing. I emerged into the main waiting room, where the rest of the team waited. Connor was the first one to turn towards us, and I would never live down the tortured expression that covered his features. His tearful scream pierced the room, and forever echoed in my mind.

"_Abby!"_

* * *

My body moved almost on autopilot as I walked. This was it. The day of the funeral. I took my place beside Nick as Connor gave a long, heartbreaking speech about her. Tears streamed down Jenny's face, and I felt a wetness gathering on my eyelashes. He spoke of her courage, and her sweetness, and of her beauty. His words were so painfully heartfelt it was almost hard to listen to, but it was also brutally honest. She was too amazing of a woman to ever be properly described with words, but if it were possible, he would be doing it. Nick also made a speech, and it sounded painfully reminiscent of someone speaking of their dead daughter.

We all laid a single white rose on her casket before moving away, and I whispered a quiet "_Goodbye, Abby" _as I laid the flower down. I'd been offered to make a speech, but I didn't think I could get through it without making a teary eyed fool of myself, so I had simply shook my head. Rain began to fall, and within minutes, we were all soaked. People began going their separate ways, and I waited as the casket was lowered into the ground. Connor had intended on staying, but apparently the sight of her going to the ground was just too much, because he wiped more tears from his eyes and walked away. I swallowed hard as they finished, trying and failing to clear the remaining lump in my throat.

* * *

The following day, I knelt before her grave, brushing my fingers over the cross that marked it. I could see her bright blue eyes sparkle as if she was standing right in front of me, hear her laugh as if she was present. I was completely lost in thought, and didn't look up until I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. I looked over my shoulder and sighed in exasperation when I saw who was approaching me. For once, though, the twins looked completely serious as they walked forwards. It was the first time I'd ever seen them when they weren't wearing some sort of manic expression.

"Stephen…we can help you," said one, crouching down next to me.

"Chandler's right," said the other as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced between them, and finally found a way to tell them apart. Charlie, the one standing over me, had a small gash on the top of his hand from the fight at the hospital, it was small but enough for me to be able to tell them apart. Confusion continued to cloud my mind as I again looked from one to the other. They looked serious, and the intensity of their gazes was starting to unnerve me. Their dark brown eyes were unreadable.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked when they didn't elaborate further.

"You can save her," Chandler said, motioning to the cross.

"How?" I asked immediately. I was so desperate I didn't even take the time to be cautious.

Charlie smiled and withdrew something from his pocket. It was a small black box not much larger than a cell phone. It had what seemed to be a glass screen, and a complex set of buttons underneath. It looked very breakable but very powerful at the same time. I reached for it, but he drew it back slightly, holding up one finger to silence me before I could speak.

"Before you do this, you need to know the risks," he said, sitting on the ground next to me.

"That thing my brother is holding…it opens anomalies. To any time you want, as recent or as far back as you like. You could go back to yesterday or the Permian era, it can take you anywhere," Chandler explained.

"_But," _Charlie said, yet again speaking before I could get a word out. "You have to know that when you change one thing…you could change everything."

"Thanks so much, Mister Cryptic. But if it can bring Abby back, I don't care," I said simply. Yes, it was selfish, but I'd always had a reckless and selfish streak. And I loved her too much to pass up the chance to save her, no matter what the cost.

"Just remember…things will change," Chandler noted as Charlie allowed me to take the anomaly opener from his hand.

"Yeah I got that, thanks," I said sarcastically. "And not that I'm complaining, but why are you guys doing this?" I asked.

They exchanged a brief glance. "We have our reasons," they chorused. Their whole speaking in unison thing seriously crept me out sometimes.

"See you later, boys," I said, rising to my feet and keying in a date on the opener.

"Sooner than you think."

They left me with those parting words, four cryptic and slightly strange words that rose the hairs on the back of my neck. I didn't know why, but the way they said it as I opened the anomaly caused a chill to snake down my spine. Even as I stepped through, their words seemed to linger with me. Such simple words, yet they seemed to mean so much more than met the eye.


	8. Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for this very confusing chapter, but I promise all of it is explained in the next one so it will make more sense! I have a very strange theory for where I'm going with this fic, so please bear with me :-)**

**And of course, thanks so very much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

I stumbled through the anomaly, and right into a bedroom. I didn't even know where I was. There had been a place to key in a date, but not a place. Knowing my luck, someone would storm in any time now thinking I was an intruder. I cautiously looked around and took in my surroundings. Large bed, fully made. A desk in front of a window, cluttered to put it nicely. Books. Books were all over the place. Beside the desk, on the desk…_everywhere_. A small smile tugged at my lips. I didn't know this place, but I liked it. Something about it felt warm and welcoming, and as childish as it sounded, I was slightly disappointed I couldn't stay longer.

Sighing, I left the room and went down the stairs I found, emerging into a living room. Empty. It seemed as if the entirety of the two story house was devoid of a presence other than mine. I glanced at a wall clock hanging above the fireplace. It was just after two in the morning. I explored every inch of the house and finally realized no one was home. There were clothes in the dresser, and food in the fridge and pantry, but no cars were in the garage or driveway. I was alone. I went into the study I had found and pulled out a piece of notebook paper, as well as a pen. I was about to do something very stupid, but I was tired. Exhausted, really.

_Don't shoot me. I don't know where I am, but I'm lost and ended up here. So if I could just have a couple hours of sleep, I promise to get out of your hair. Please and thank you._

Satisfied, I stuck the pencil back in the cup I'd found it in and picked up the note I'd just written. Once upon a time, I would have never considered doing such an idiotic thing, but I'd become dangerously reckless since Abby had died. I was a completely different person. When I wasn't overcome with a detached, numb feeling, I was acting stupidly and recklessly. The new and not so improved Stephen Hart.

I went back into the bedroom that held the anomaly, pulling my jacket off and laying it over the desk chair. I pulled the anomaly opener out of the inner pocket after remembering it was there. I looked at the still open anomaly, and then back at the opener. I couldn't exactly leave an anomaly open in someone's house. After intently studying the small contraption I held, I saw a small toggle switch on the side. I had no idea what I was doing, only operating on hope I was right, but I still flicked the switch to the left and then aimed the opener at the anomaly. I smiled when I pressed the large button in the center of the control panel and the anomaly vanished into thin air. So, it opened _and_ closed them. _I have a feeling that will be helpful,_ I thought as I tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

Kicking off my shoes, I sat down on the edge of the bed. I only hesitated briefly before stretching out on it. I laid the note on the pillow next to me, and then closed my eyes. I was expecting sleep to come easily, but I found myself…distracted. I didn't know why, but something was keeping me awake. It took me a moment to realize I'd caught a familiar scent. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it from somewhere. Lavender and vanilla perfume. It was on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me I couldn't identify it. A distant memory surfaced in the very back of my mind, but before I could pull it forwards, I was drifting off to sleep.

For the first time since the accident that had claimed Abby's life, I felt peaceful. I would find a way to keep her safe this time. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice of letting her slip through my fingers. At first I'd been slightly weary of sleeping in a stranger's home, but the more I let my body relax, the easier I found it to find sleep.

* * *

When my eyes opened, sunlight was softly streaming through the window above the desk, painting the room in a pale gold hue. The brightness was just muffled enough from the curtain to keep it from being uncomfortable. Half awake, I shifted my body weight, only to find something keeping me down. I looked down and nearly screamed. A girl was curled up next to me, her head resting on my chest. I could only see her hair, but that was plenty. Short and spiky blond hair. I could have fainted right then and there at the sight of it.

Awe was quickly replaced by shock and confusion, and I stumbled off the bed, landing in the floor with a hard _thump. _Abby sat up and blinked at me sleepily, brow furrowed. My heart was pounding a mile per minute. I was dizzy. If I didn't get a grip soon, I was going to faint. I'd been told I could get her back, but well, I hadn't expected it to happen this soon. And I sure as hell hadn't expected to wake up and find her in bed with me.

"A-Abby…what's going on?" I stuttered.

"You're going coo coo for Cocoa Puffs from the looks of it," she replied, eyebrows raised.

"So you're really here…alive," I whispered, staring at her.

"Last I checked," she responded.

"So we're what, exactly?" I asked. I motioned between us, and she laughed softly.

"We've been dating for just over six months, Stephen. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

I scrambled to my feet, took her face in my hands, and kissed her so hard it hurt. "I am better than okay. I am…_amazing_."

"Okay then…" she said, watching me with concern.

I only smiled widely, feeling like a giddy, lovesick teenager all over again. I could barely believe it was actually happening. I had my Abby back.


	9. Decode

**Author's Note:**

**This is pretty much just a filler, but the next chapters will have more fun and fluff, promise! This is dedicated to mfaerie32, one of my awesome reviewers who is like me and isn't crazy about Abby either :D**

**Thank you very much to everyone that has read and reviewed!**

* * *

"Stephen, the twins are here!" Abby called from downstairs.

My hands stopped in motion, and I briefly forgot that I was in the middle of washing my hair. I stood there, still in the shower, somewhat in shock. I hadn't expected to see them again after they'd given me the opener at the funeral, let alone to know them personally. I paused and let the hot water run over me as I mulled this over. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Tell them to wait, I'll be down in just a second!" I yelled back, turning the water off before drying and dressing hurriedly.

They were waiting patiently on the couch when I got down there, and Abby came in with three cups of tea. I nodded absently when she told me she was going out to lunch with Jenny to catch up. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and helped her into her jacket, staring after her when she walked out the door. This all seemed too normal, every bit of it. The twins coming over like they were simply friends and not slightly insane anomaly hunters, Jenny and Abby going for a girl's day out…it was all too out of place. We hunted anomalies, but we were living perfectly ordinary lives. Something wasn't right.

"Hellloooo, earth to Stephen!" one of the twins said, waving their hand in front of my face.

I blinked, realizing I had been silently lost in thought for five minutes now. "Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night," I mumbled.

They scoffed disbelievingly in perfect unison, and I again thought that their whole identical in everything twin thing was seriously creepy. They sat next to each other on the couch, so I situated myself in the armchair, about to say something when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A gash running along the top of one their hands. Charlie, I knew it had to be. But how could he have it, when the events at the hospital hadn't even taken place? The feeling of something not being right increased as I looked between the two of them.

"Where did you get that?" I asked casually, motioning to the small wound.

They both looked at me like I was insane. "The hospital attack. Duh."

"But that hasn't happened," I said, feeling like my head was going to explode from confusion overload.

"We came through an anomaly too, genius," Chandler said, holding up an opener identical to mine. "We opened one to take us here, we wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."

"And it didn't," Charlie finished.

"So what is going on? This doesn't feel right," I said.

"Probably not. You're living an ordinary, apple pie life," Charlie said.

"I hunt dinosaurs, there is nothing ordinary or apple pie about that," I scoffed.

"Not anymore. You're not a part of the ARC anymore."

"What?"

"Oh my god…" I trailed off briefly before finding my voice again. "How did this happen?"

"You wanted Abby alive, and she can't die like she did last time if she isn't part of the ARC…" Charlie started.

"…So we tweaked things a little," Chandler said, finishing his brother's sentence as per usual.

"Tweaked? How do you tweak something that major?" I asked, part out of worry and part of genuine curiosity.

"These openers do a lot more than take you back in time. We can change almost anything we want," Chandler informed me.

"How?"

They smiled over at each other as if they knew something I didn't, and knowing them, they probably did. "We happen to know a thing or two about anomalies that the ARC doesn't," Charlie said.

"Or as we should say in this timeline, things the ARC didn't," Chandler added.

"Okay, I am seriously done with this whole mysterious and cryptic crap. Who the _hell_ are the two of you?" I demanded, my patience gone.

They stood up, seemingly unfazed by my outburst. "Come with us, we'll show you," Chandler said.

"Show me what?"

Charlie smiled. "You said you wanted to know who we were. We can show you better than we can tell you."

I wanted to tell them they were nuts and to leave, but as usual, my recently reckless side got the best of me. I sent a quick text to Abby telling her I was going over to the twin's place and that I'd be back later, and she promptly responded with an _Okay, have fun. See you later love :-), _so I closed my phone and tucked it back into my pocket. I followed the twins out of the house after pulling my jacket on, and then stopped short. I didn't recognize my surroundings. Not one little bit. The houses were unfamiliar, and people were driving on the wrong side of the road.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"America."

"Why?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

They shrugged. "No idea."

"Right. Okay, that's weird," I mumbled. "Well where are we going now?"

"Awesomeland," Chandler chimed, and Charlie laughed quietly under his breath.

"Which translates to 'our place,'" Charlie added.

I sighed. Apparently they were just as insane as always. "I see some things never change…"

As we walked, I continued to study my surroundings. All of the homes were completely foreign to me, there wasn't a single thing here I recognized. We were in America...I didn't hunt large scaley things that wanted to eat me...The ARC didn't exist...None of it made sense. But still, in spite of my growing confusion and instinct to find answers through safe things like research, my recently found reckless side followed the twins as they walked in front of me. I was desperate to find answers concerning what they had to do with all of this.

If only I'd known what I was getting myself into...


	10. Follow The Leader

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, this is more confusing stuff to give you a headache, but at some point my muse bunny decided to completely veer off track. This resulted in a very confusing plot, two new OCs later in this chapter, and a migraine. The female OC, Kara, is inspired by Jess from season four, Garcia from Criminal Minds, Abby from NCIS, and mostly by my wonderfully quirky sister Danielle. This chapter is dedicated to her, because she's awesome and loves mismatched socks.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and putting up with my babbling!**

* * *

"So. This is you're super secret headquarters?" I asked sarcastically.

The three of us stood before an old, abandoned warehouse that looked like it was about to collapse any time now. The air was cold and biting through my thin jacket, and I blinked away drops of rain that had just started falling as I stared up at the building. It looked to be several stories high and several times in need of demolition. I'd gone into places much worse, but the fact people actually _inhabited_ this sorry place took me aback. My musings were interrupted when the twins motioned for me to follow them inside.

I followed them in and raised an eyebrow as I looked around. The room we stood in was completely empty. They seemed to notice my confusion and walked over to a door leading to a stairwell, and I sighed in exasperation as I followed them up the old, rickety stairs. I had come for answers, not a hiking trip. Their feet ascended the flight of stairs swiftly and gracefully, as if they had made this trip many times. When we came to the door at the landing, I instinctively fingered the handgun tucked into my waistband but hidden under my jacket. I hadn't been idiotic enough to come unarmed. I never went anywhere unknown without some form of protection.

"Open up, we have company!" Charlie yelled through the door.

"It's unlocked, tweedle dumb," came a gruff reply from the other side.

"Oh, so it is," Chandler mumbled when he turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room we walked into was much more impressive than the one on the first floor. It was a strange mixture of classical and modern. Stacks and stacks of dust covered books were laying around, but complex computer setups lined the walls. The only corner unoccupied by books and computers held a large, L shaped black leather sofa. Somewhere around five or six people besides the twins and I were milling around, and one of them walked over, staring at me appraisingly. He was tall, with short dark brown hair, forest green eyes, a lean but muscled build, and a knowing gaze that reminded me of the twins. He couldn't be a day over thirty if he was even that old.

"Stephen, this is Eric. Eric, this is Stephen," Chandler introduced us.

"Hey," I nodded, and he nodded stiffly in return. I didn't trust him, he didn't seem to trust me. Good. We were all on the same page.

"What's going on? How does all this work?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest.

"First of all, I don't tolerate concealed weapons," Eric began. He reached around me and pulled the handgun out of my waistband. "If you're going to threaten to shoot me, at least man up and do it to my face." With that, he laid the gun down on a table next to him.

"How did you know I had-" I started, but was cut off.

"A gun tucked into your waistband? Well it's the oldest trick in the book, for starters," he scoffed. I disliked him immediately. I also recognized the slightly gruff tone and knew he was the one that had called Charle tweedle dumb.

"And you still haven't given me my answers," I replied flatly.

He walked over to a black leather desk chair situated behind an old wooden desk covered in clutter and sunk down on it with a sigh. He spun around in a couple of times before coming to a stop, facing me. Charlie and Chandler sat on a long table against the left wall, seeming totally relaxed in this strange place. I titled my head up and tried to look as self assured as ever to cover the uneasiness I felt being so vulnerable and weaponless. If the look Eric gave me was any indication, then he could see right through me.

"Look Hart, you can take the stick out of your ass and trust us, or you can walk out that door and never come back. What's it going to be?" he asked, his tone sounding perfectly reasonable in spite of the blunt words. I also didn't like how he knew my last name.

"I don't take orders from you," I spat, walking forwards in an obvious challenge.

He too rose to his feet and walked over, looking me dead in the eyes. He stood right in front of me, emanating an Alpha Male vibe. His eyes were hard and cold as he stared me down. Neither of us moved a muscle. I felt my left hand curling into a fist, ready to hit. He was one of the most irritating people I had ever met, and god would it feel good to get just one good hit on him. His patronizing, better-than-everyone attitude had been grating on my nerves since I'd first walked through the door. I was really starting to hate this reckless streak of mine.

I drew back and was about to hit when he picked me up by the shirt collar and shoved me against the wall. I was unable to move, trapped by his body and the hand holding my collar. He was strong, a lot stronger than I'd been expecting. I lifted my hands to knock his arm away, but he used his free one to trap them against my sides. He opened his mouth, probably to threaten me, but someone's arms wound around his waist from behind and pulled him back.

"Stop it Eric."

"I can handle myself, Kara," he said without even looking behind him.

"And guess what? Pigs fly," she replied. She said this sarcastically, but her blue eyes were bright with amusement and what looked like affection.

"No need to get snarky about it," he said, dropping me from where I'd been held on the wall.

She raised an eyebrow. "I have to keep your sorry self in line twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I have _earned_ snarky."

"Um, who are you?" I interrupted.

She looked over at me, causing her long, auburn hair to whip Eric in the face. "Hi, I'm Kara."

"Stephen," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Eric, shall I show him around?" she asked, looking back over at him, and I assumed he must lead whatever jacked up excuse for an organization this place was.

"Whatever it takes to keep him out of my hair, Baby Girl."

She gave him what I can only describe as a quirky little smile before taking my arm and guiding me away. Now that I wasn't pinned to a wall, I finally took in her clothing. She wore a bright yellow mini-dress, black and white converses with colorful little hearts and stars drawn onto the toes by what looked like permanent marker, mismatched socks and a black fedora perched crookedly on her head. "Quirky" was the understatement of the century. She had a graceful little walk that reminded me of a dancer in its elegance.

"So what is this place, Kara?" I asked. She seemed to be the only one around here besides the twins that was even remotely approachable.

She laughed. "I thought you might ask that soon."

"Well _Eric_ sure wasn't going to be of any help." I said his name like it was venom.

"It's okay, he's much friendlier once he gets to know you. He just doesn't trust you yet," she shrugged, perching on the edge of a desk that held a complicated looking computer setup.

"I don't really trust him either."

"Perfectly understandable," she nodded. "Anyways, this place is where all of us kind of call home."

"You live here? All of you?"

She nodded, causing her wavy hair to move and bounce along with the movement. "On the floor above this one, that's where we sleep."

"All in one room?"

"In case you haven't noticed, these rooms are _huge._"

"Exactly, but they're just one room. You all sleep in the same room?" I was growing more confused my the minute, and I hadn't even thought I could get more confused than I already was.

"Don't say that like it's such a bad thing," she laughed. "We're all one big family here."

"Well that's touching, really, and as much as I hate to ruin this little Hallmark moment, that isn't what I meant when I asked what this place was," I said, growing impatient.

"Eric is better at explaining what we do here, if that's what you want."

"I want to talk to that pompous ass like I want a hole in the head, but I don't have any other options, do I?"

"Nope."

-TBC-


	11. Home

**Author's Note:**

**I know it is very overdue, but for what it's worth, all the confusing stuff is finally explained in this chapter! My muse went from "a fluffy Stabby story" to "a confusing, kinda fluffy Stabby story with a weird plot and way too many OCs." Sorry for that! Speaking of Ocs, I have pictures of kind of what they're supposed to look like on my profile if you get bored.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

* * *

"So, Eric, are you this much of an ass to everyone or do I just get the special treatment?" I asked.

We were sitting on opposite ends of the black leather couch, and he laughed at my question. Leaning back, he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. I immediately decided that I liked Kara better. She might be a little crazy, but at least she was friendly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm like this to everyone," he smiled, propping his feet on the table in front of us.

"So tell me, did the doctors attach an apology letter to your birth certificate?"

He simply continued smiling. "I think you'll fit in just fine with that attitude."

"I don't want to fit in. I want to get bloody _answers_!" I yelled.

At some point I had gotten to my feet, and I almost spat out the sentence in fury. I was sick and tired to _death_ of avoiding the only reason I'd come to this hole in the wall place to begin with, and taking it out and the arrogant leader seemed like a great idea at the time. Charlie and Chandler glanced over at me from where they'd been talking to Kara. I supposed they weren't used to outbursts here. Still, I stood my ground, refusing to let Eric veer off track again. I was getting my answers, and then I was going to home to Abby. Plain and simple.

"We study the anomalies. But unlike the ARC, we don't take orders from the sorry pen pushers more commonly known as the government," he said. As much as I couldn't stand him, I still had to agree with his distaste of the government. I didn't like taking orders, let alone from grouchy people in suits.

"Our goal isn't to learn about them, or how to control them. We want to _stop_ them," Eric continued.

"Stop them?" I repeated confusedly before I could stop myself.

"Charlie, Chandler and me are all from the future." Okay, so I wasn't expecting that one. "We've seen what they do. Now we're here, and we're trying to stop this before it destroys the world. No melodrama intended."

"How could you possibly stop it? The ARC did good to find a way to seal them, let alone stop them altogether," I asked, sitting back down on the couch. Curiosity was currently winning over animosity.

"That's what we're working on. You and Abby are living proof that we can do things with the anomalies that the ARC couldn't," he pointed out. I definitely couldn't disagree with that. "We don't really have a name, or any special title. We're just people trying to keep those we love safe."

I nodded. "That's understandable. So why am I here?"

"We could use your help. You were part of the ARC, you may know some things we don't," he said much to my surprise. I studied him, but his gaze was steady and unwavering. Wow. He was actually serious.

"What about Abby? I'm not getting her involved in this again, not after what happened last time."

"You could do one of three things. Lie to her about what you do and help us, let her come help Kara meaning she would get nowhere near the field work, or you can just say no to us and live world's most boring life," he listed off.

"If she came here to work with Kara," I began, and he smirked like he knew that was exactly what I was going to choose, "What would she be doing?"

"Helping with the science part. We've done some research on Abby and we know she's smart enough to handle it."

I nodded slowly. "I'd have to talk to her about this first."

He rolled his eyes, grinning with amusement. "You are such a soccer mom."

I opened my mouth to bite off a retort, but he held up one hand to stop me. I watched him as he got to his feet and walked over to his desk and picked up a bottle of whiskey. He poured two glasses of it and walked back over, holding one out to me. I briefly wondered if he'd had time to poison it in the short time he'd spent pouring it. I hesitantly took it and felt my puzzlement further as he sunk back down on his end of the couch. He took a sip of his, stretching like a cat.

"Welcome to the team, soccer mom." Apparently he had a strong feeling Abby would agree to this, and honestly, do did I.

He said that as arrogantly and sarcastically as ever, but I could sense an underlying acceptance in his words. He'd meant what he said. I was a part of all this now. I seriously doubted the ARC even existed in this messed up timeline I'd been thrown into, so I would take what I could get. I took a sip of the whiskey, feeling it burn down my throat. I'd always enjoyed the slightly fiery taste of it. Even thought everyone here except for the twins were strangers to me, I already felt slightly at home here. It was nice not being controlled by the government for a change. I made a mental note to figure out what had happened to the rest of the old ARC team, though.

Kara came over and perched on the arm of the couch next to Eric, and he smiled up at her almost…lovingly. It was strange seeing his features soften up, but they definitely did. I looked between him and the pretty, quirky redhead. They were the most mismatched couple I'd ever seen in my life. Their hands intertwined in a way that almost seemed instinctive, her hand looking tiny and fragile encased in his large, slightly calloused one. Their easy comfortableness made me want to return to Abby.

"So now that all this is established, can I go talk to Abby now or shall I sit around as couch decor?" I asked snarkily.

He made a shooing motion with his free hand. "See you later, soccer mom."

"Would you stop calling me that?" I hissed irritably, my accent flaring a little with agitation.

"Uh oh, the Brit has his panties in a wad," he mocked.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. Charlie and Chandler nodded to me as I left, and I nodded back. The typical male system of communication. A nod here, a nod there, it was all so much easier than lengthy conversations. I left the warehouse and started back down the street, easily remembering the route we'd taken. It hadn't been very complicated. Thankfully, I was only about twenty minutes from the house, and when I got back, Abby was already on the couch reading a book.

"Hey love," I greeted, walking over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Have fun with the boys?" she asked, sliding over to make room.

I sat down next to her and smiled. "You could say that. Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Well, it's kind of a long story…."


	12. Welcome

****

**Author's Note:**

**Abby's back in this chapter! Sorry for her absence, but she will be here all the time (or at least most of the time) now. As will the weird OCs, but that is just because I love playing with canon/OC storylines! This chapter is dedicated to Squabble, who asked if there would be more Eric/Stephen moments :-) It's a very brief one, but it's in there!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed :D**

**P.S. I don't know if any of you watch it, but if you do try to find the Supernatural reference! ;-)**

* * *

"So I would be holed up in an old warehouse, doing a bunch of dull research?" Abby asked bitterly.

I sighed. An hour later, I had finally finished explaining everything to her from start to finish. From the accident she had died in to the strange group of people from the future. Go figure it wasn't dinosaurs and anomalies she was having problems accepting, it was that I didn't want her out on the field. I had tried explaining I didn't want her getting hurt like she did last time, but she wasn't having it. Which opened up an entire new set of complications.

"Abby-"

"Don't 'Abby' me. I'm coming with you, but you're not locking me up while you go chase dinosaurs," she insisted stubbornly.

"And I am not letting you risk your life again, so it looks like we're going to have a problem," I replied.

"We'll keep her safe if she insists on coming with us on field work," said a voice in my ear. No, I mean literally. Something in my ear was talking to me.

I reached in and pulled out a small microchip that apparently doubled as a microphone. I didn't even have to ask who was on the other end, I already knew that voice instinctively. Sighing, I debated on crushing the chip between my fingers but thought better of it. If I did that then the whole group would probably just show up on the doorstep. I really, _really_ didn't want that happening.

"Eric, do you mind?" I asked irritably, staring down at the chip.

"Not a bit, soccer mom." His voice came through loud and clear, as if he was sitting next to me.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Yep."

"You didn't think I would want some?"

"Didn't really care."

I glared down at the small black microchip. I was seriously wishing he was here in person simply so I could flip him off. Abby's eyebrows were arched up in confusion, and I shrugged apologetically.

"Abby, meet Eric. Eric, meet Abby," I introduced.

"Hey there," came the flirty toned response directed at Abby from the tiny microphone. I heard an offended scoff in the background that I could only assume belonged to Kara. "Relax Baby Girl, I'm just messing with the soccer mom," I heard him tell her.

Abby took the chip, laid it on the coffee table, removed her shoe, and beat the microchip with it until it was broken into several pieces. I had to stifle laughter at the abuse. My Abby always had been just this side of feisty. Honestly, though it was amusing, her breaking the device probably didn't do much good. I would bet anything that they had managed to attach more of them to me at some point.

"I understand you not wanting to just sit back while I go out on the field, but Abby I don't want you to be hurt again," I said, taking her hands in mine and begging her with my eyes to understand.

"I can't just sit there. I'm coming with you, but you're not locking me up with a bunch of old books for company." I sighed and figured mentioning that Kara would be there as company wouldn't help much.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

"Home sweet home," I muttered sarcastically as she I and I took the stairs to the second floor of the warehouse.

I knocked on the door when we got to the landing. "Open up Eric, it's me and Abby."

"It's unlocked, socc-"

"_Do __not_ call me soccer mom."

"Sure thing, Betty Crocker."

If I got through the day without murdering him, it would be a miracle.

I pushed the door open and walked in, Abby close behind me. Kara was sitting at a desk covered in strange knickknacks and cups full of feathery pens, the twins were playing chess on the floor, Eric was sitting at Kara's feet, and all the other people I didn't know yet were scattered in the large room. I watched as Abby took it all in with the same wonder and confusion I had. Her fingers grazed the tops of the tall stacks of books, the tips of them coming off coated in a thin layer of dust. The twins looked up and waved, and she smiled and nodded to them. Kara leapt to her feet - much to Eric's displeasure, who had been resting against her leg - and practically skipped over to Abby. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi Abby! I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara," Abby said, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Eric," he said, walking over and probably almost breaking Abby's hand with his overly firm grip.

She nodded her greeting to him and he released her hand. Kara walked over to her desk and pulled a chocolate cupcake from a container I hadn't noticed until now, walked back over, and held it out to Abby, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Kara, I love chocolate," she said, taking dainty bite of it. Kara smiled and did a little twirl that I assumed meant "You're welcome."

Eric clapped Abby on the shoulder almost hard enough to knock her over. "Well, Kara likes you."

Abby raised an eyebrow, unable to voice her confusion for the mouthful of cupcake.

"All the girls on the team have been given a cupcake. It's Kara's way of welcoming you," he explained. "You know, come to think of it, why haven't you given Stephen a cupcake yet, Kar?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend.

I glared at him. "Jerk."

He simply grinned back. "Bitch."


	13. Highway To Hell

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I know this fic must be very boring, but for what it's worth, there are some familiar faces making an appearance in the next chapter, as well as some fluff! This chapter, however, is dedicated to Fiona Bee, because she watches Supernatural **_**and**_** Criminal Minds as well as Primeval. That is just **_**awesome**_**. **

**I know I say this in every author's note (or at least most of them), but thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers!**

* * *

"Come on soccer mom, we've got work to do," Eric said as he got up from his desk chair.

Kara was showing Abby around and explaining everything to her, and they both looked up at Eric's statement.

"Where are we going this time?" Kara asked, kicking off her ballet flats and pulling on combat boots that looked like they'd been Bedazzled. Knowing her, they probably had.

"We're going to go visit with a Miss Jane Milton. She says she saw a monster in her backyard."

"But we haven't gotten any sign of an anomaly," she replied confusedly, glancing at a contraption that looked like an even more advanced version of Connor's A.D.D.

"I'm thinking maybe it came through an anomaly as a baby before we even knew they existed, and now it's all grown up," he said, opening a chest and pulling out a number of large firearms. I smiled when I saw that there wasn't any tasers. Hell _yes_. Time to get down to business.

"What did she say it looked like?" Abby asked.

Eric laughed and started imitating a high pitched accent that reminded me of a cheerleader. "'It was like a big giant icky lizard! Like, seriously!'" While I hated to admit it, he could pull of the 'cheerleader voice' perfectly.

"Nice, we have a cheerleader with her pom-poms in a twist," I remarked sarcastically.

"Sounds like your area of expertise, soccer mom."

I picked a book up off the floor and threw it at him, but he ducked out the way with an amused smile. He just _loved_ getting on my nerves with that damned nickname. Abby seemed to be stifling laughter, and I shot her a playful glare. I was slightly surprised to see that the seemingly delicate Kara was coming along, but then again at first sight, Abby looked delicate until you saw her fight. Her and Kara both held large machine rifles that looked like the recoil would knock them flat, making for a strange sight as we walked outside. Large trucks similar to the ones we had back at the ARC were parked around back.

"Kar, you come with me. Abby, Stephen, you two go together. Charlie, Chandler, you stay together as always," Eric said.

The twins nodded and walked off arguing over who was driving. Eric put his hands on either side of Kara's waist and helped her up into the truck that was far too large for her, and she gave him a grateful smile. I walked over to one of the trucks and he tossed me the keys before leaving with Kara. Once Abby and I were on the road, following Eric who was in front of us leading the way, I felt a prickle of longing for my old team. Nick, Jenny, Connor…hell, even Lester. I wasn't used to this place, and while I hated the government and being controlled by it, the ARC had at least had some sort of organization. This place? Not so much. It was all just confusing science and even more confusing people.

When the six of us arrived at the Jane Milton's house, I felt my eyebrows shoot up. It was so…Stepford. Right down to the white picket fence. Apparently Eric hadn't been exaggerating the cheerleader thing. A small dog that I was fairly certain-ish was a Yorkie ran around the yard, jumping up at the fence, and I was surprised there wasn't a set of gilded pom-poms mounted on the front door to really complete the look. Abby and I exchanged a look that silently conveyed our shared exasperation. The twins motioned for us to go around back and check things out, so I assumed they would be questioning/distracting Jane while we looked for an anomaly. It was seriously doubtful that the complex contraption I'd seen back at the warehouse could miss anything, but better safe than stupid.

"Stephen, come look at this," Abby whispered as we explored the backyard.

I walked over to where she stood in front of a _very_ large print that belonged to no modern reptile that I knew of. I recognized it immediately as the print of a raptor. I looked around in search of it, but it wasn't in plain sight. It may not even be here anymore, but it would be close. Odds are it had a nest close by, which was something it wouldn't be very willing to abandon. I tested the print to see how fresh it was and saw that it was probably three hours old at most. I would bet anything that its owner was still dangerously close. Abby and I walked into the small thicket of woods that branched off from the yard, our machine rifles raised and ready to fire. There was the sound of a commotion, and then a scream that was undoubtedly male. A sinking feeling pooled in my stomach when I heard Kara cry out in one of the most gut wrenching sounds I had ever heard.

"_Eric!"_


	14. Photograph

**Author's Note:**

**This is part one of reintroducing the old team, and you will understand what I mean once you read the chapter. It is dedicated to Squabble, who's birthday is tomorrow! She's awesome and I hope she has an incredible birthday :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Everything seemed to be passing so quickly after we heard Eric scream that it was like someone had hit a fast forward button. I expected chaos, but while everything was moving extremely quickly, it was surprisingly organized. I had a feeling he'd long since told them what to do in an emergency. Abby and I tried to do something, anything to help, but it was like were invisible. Jane Milton, who had walked outside to find Eric on his knees on the steps with three very long claw marks in his abdomen, had wanted to call an ambulance but Kara and the twins had told her absolutely not. I really hated to agree with pom-pom girl, but even I was wondering why we hadn't dialed 911 by now.

The twins each grabbed one of his arms and pulled them over their shoulders, not seeming to be fazed at all by the weight of his now unconscious body. Kara was using her tee shirt as a bandage to wrap around his body and keep anything from coming out of the wound, leaving her in a tank top underneath. Good thing she dressed in layers. Abby set to work trying to calm the panicked Jane, and I helped the twins lay Eric out in the bed of one of the pickup trucks. Not the most normal way to get him back to the warehouse (or wherever the hell they were taking him, since they had obvious issues with hospitals) but it was the only way we had because the trucks didn't have backseats.

"What happened?" I asked Kara.

"He got attacked," she replied hurriedly, taking the keys out of her pocket and pulling herself up into the driver's seat of the truck before I could even offer to help.

_No kidding, _I thought. "The raptor?" I guessed.

Her answer surprised me. "No, that's the thing. I've never seen anything like it before in my life. And there were more, I saw them out in the woods right before one attacked Eric. Probably twenty at the very least."

"Crap," I muttered.

"Stephen, you go back to the warehouse with Kara, I'm staying to help the twins find these things," Abby called out. I was reluctant to leave her, but I also knew that Charlie and Chandler would keep her safe.

"Call if anything happens," I replied before getting in next to Kara.

* * *

Once we got back to the warehouse, I felt invisible, _again_. She got first aid looking stuff ready while I took Eric up to the third floor and laid him out on a bed. After I had him laid out, I stepped out of the way because she obviously knew what she was doing. She made quick work of removing his shirt and the makeshift bandage before cleaning the dried blood from the wounds. I couldn't help but note that the efforts were in vain, given that more blood seeped from them even as she cleaned them. I handed her stuff when she asked, and before I even thought she'd had time to, she had the gashes stitched up.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Eric's hand.

She shook her head numbly, clutching on to him for all it was worth. I would have asked what we did now, but I already knew the answer to that. We waited. He could wake up, or he could die of blood loss. Either thing could happen now. I paced the room anxiously, worrying about Abby. There were twenty of whatever had done this to Eric, and there was only her and the twins out there. "Outnumbered" was an understatement. I was worried for her, and while I would probably die before I admitted it aloud, I was worried about Eric.

Leaving Kara alone with her passed out and possibly soon dead boyfriend, I went down to the second floor and sat down in front of Eric's desk, opening the laptop there. I had some research I wanted to do while no one else was around. The other handful of people that usually milled around were nowhere in sight, and I intended to take advantage of their absence. I had tried to start fresh, to forget about my old team and my old friends so Abby and I could move on, but I couldn't. Nick had been like a father to me (which sounded creepy once you consider the fact I slept with his wife, but hey, it's a strange world) and everyone else had eventually become extended family.

I searched news articles by typing in keywords like _Nick, Cutter, Connor, Temple_, and so on and so forth. Once upon a time I hadn't known much about computers and wouldn't know the first thing about running searches like this, but I blamed it on having hung around Connor too long. My head was starting to hurt from the futile search, typing in name after name, only to come up blank. I was about to give up when something caught my eye.

A picture of a stunningly pretty brunette woman talking to media. The quality wasn't great but good enough for me to be able to see what the picture was of. Or more accurately, _who_ the picture was of. Her hair was wavier than it had been last time I'd seen her, but her features were familiar to me. Brown eyes, fair skin, a smile that appeared friendly but once you knew her well enough, that smile said she wished the entirety of the media would spontaneously drop dead. I knew she'd been around since she'd had lunch with Abby, but it was the man standing in the background that got my attention, and I probably wouldn't have been able to identify him had it not been for that ridiculous fedora.

I had never been so relieved to see a photograph of Jenny Lewis and Connor Temple in my life.


	15. Long Live

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I have been working on my SPN fic, May Angels Lead You In, and I had problems getting my muse to cooperate for this chapter. Anyways, I will stop babbling and let you get on with the chapter now :-)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.S. The next chapter will be very fluffy, so consider yourself warned ;-)**

* * *

"How did it go?" I asked Abby when she walked in with the twins.

She shook her head. "We couldn't find the creatures."

"Super," I sighed.

"How's Eric?"

"Passed out and stitched up."

"Is he going to live?"

I closed his laptop and got up, stretching until my joints popped in protest. "I honestly don't know."

Right on cue, as if she had rehearsed it, Kara came running downstairs with her hair bouncing wildly over her shoulders. She looked like an interesting mix of demented, deranged, excited, and unbearably happy. The end result was a tad frightening. Abby raised her eyebrows, but the twins simply looked placid as ever.

"He's…we're…_eek_!" she squealed, doing an erratic little happy dance.

"Eric's awake," the twins chorused. Apparently they were fluent in the complicated language that was Kara.

We followed her upstairs to see Eric laid out on the bed, pale but conscious. The stitches on his abdomen looked painful, but hey, at least he was alive. I hadn't yet decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet, so I filed it away and told myself to figure it out later. I had more important matters. Like the fact Connor was here, somewhere, for example.

"Hey there soccer mom," he choked out gruffly.

"I didn't think you were going to live," I commented.

"Sorry to disappoint," he replied jokingly.

I smiled. "I guess I'll get over it one day."

He laughed but winced when it pulled a little at the stitches. Kara immediately sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. Their gazes met and held for a moment, and his softened into a sweet, loving look. I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling intrusive. Abby looked over at me, and I could tell she felt similarly. Eric pulled Kara down into an awkward half embrace, and I gave him a parting nod over her shoulder as I turned and left. Abby and the twins followed suit, leaving him and Kara alone.

"Abby, could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, pulling her off to the side as the twins got out of earshot.

"Sure, what's up?"

"This is going to sound really, _really_ weird, but does the name Connor Temple mean anything to you?"

She laughed. "Of course it does. He's one of my best friends, but Stephen…you know that," she added, amusement fading into confusion.

"Of course I do," I said quickly. "Long story. So another weird question, but where does he live?"

Her expression said she thought I'd lost every inch of my mind. "Three doors over?"

"He does? Okay, great. That's great."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah. I am _awesome_," I said, walking off and leaving her to stare after me in confusion.

* * *

I showed up on Connor's doorstep, knocking once before stepping back to wait. He appeared at the door a few moments later. His hair was as messy and tangled as ever, and for once, I was actually happy to see him.

"Hey Stephen," he said, stepping back to let me in.

"Hi Connor," I said, looking around his house subtly. It looked way too neat to be his, with books properly on the shelves and much less clutter than I'd expected.

"Nick, Stephen's here!" he yelled across the house.

I'm surprised my head didn't turn into a giant question mark right then and there. "Nick's here?"

Connor laughed. "Yeah, remember? He let me crash here until I could find a new place after I got kicked out of my old flat."

I was quick to cover the slipup. "Of course, I just didn't know he was home."

"Oh, okay," he said, thankfully buying into it. "So whatcha need?"

He walked over and went to plop down on the couch, only to miss by a couple inches and land on the floor with a _thump. _I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. Nope, he hadn't changed a bit. Nick came in and gave me a friendly nod that didn't suggest I'd slept with his wife like I had last time. _Good,_ I thought to myself. Helen was lousy in bed anyways.

"Just came by to visit," I lied.

"Well sadly we can't stay and chat long, we've got to be back at the ARC in an hour."

I repeated what he said incredulously. "The ARC?"


	16. Happy

**Author's Note:**

**This is a very short chapter because I am pretty much museless for this. I am still finishing it of course, but my plot bunny hopped away. Stupid bunny. Anyways, this is just some fluff and plotless fillerness, really nothing special. You can skip it if you want, it's that much of a filler. The plot starts coming to a head in the next chapter, and I think I will make this fic 20 chapters long and call it a day.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :-)**

* * *

***One week later***

"Move your scrawny ass, soccer mom. We are going out to celebrate," Eric declared.

"Aw but why? I'm a little busy mourning the fact you lived," I replied sarcastically, not meaning a word of it.

"Well you'll just have to get your G-string in a twist, because you're coming whether you like it or not."

"What happened to free will?"

"Me," he responded with a grin.

"Eric if you're ego gets much bigger, we're going to need a bigger warehouse," Kara commented as she looped her arm through his.

"Thank you Baby Girl."

She groaned exasperatedly and smacked his arm. "That wasn't a compliment!"

"I hate to interrupt, but aren't we going out for drinks?" Abby asked, coming down from the third floor of the warehouse, her slender frame wrapped in a coat.

"If soccer mom ever decides which skirt he wants to wear," Eric said wryly.

The book I threw at him hit the back of his head, right on target. I shrugged on my jacket and followed them outside. I couldn't fully repress a pang of excitement, it had been _way_ too long since I'd gone clubbing. An old hobby that had gotten pushed aside once the anomalies were discovered and my old life was tossed out the window. I looked forward to taking a break from my research of the new ARC here in America in favor of having some fun. With Abby, nonetheless. Which just made it that much better.

When we got to the club, I took Abby's coat from her, feeling my eyes travel over her. "You look…"

"Thank you," she said when I fumbled for words.

She wore what I'd always considered "clubbing clothes." A dark blue tank top clung to her tiny frame, and the black leather miniskirt it was paired with didn't leave much to the imagination. It was definitely a sight I could get used to. She smiled as I took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, and our bodies quickly fell into rhythm with the upbeat song playing. She leaned her back against my chest as we moved together in a way that felt completely natural.

I turned her around and kissed her, tangling my fingers in her short hair. Her arms wrapped around me without hesitation. For awhile, we forgot about dinosaurs and weird people from the future. We forgot about the fact we would never be normal. We forgot about everything but each other, and that was more than fine with me. Underneath everything, behind everything I did, she was the only thing that had ever mattered. I cared about other people of course, but when it came down to it, Abby was all I'd ever wanted.

* * *

It was awhile before she and I finally got home. She was sober enough to drive but pretty tipsy, and I was outright _wasted_. The hangover in the morning would be worth it though. I'd had fun for the first time in a very long time. I'd also learned to never, _ever _try to drink Eric under the table. Worst idea ever.

When we got upstairs, I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the bed, lazily motioning for her to join me. Smiling, she discarded her high heels and coat before laying down next to me. Both of us were too tired to change out of our clothes. She buried her face in my chest and drew herself close to me, and I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

If this was what changing everything meant…then I was pretty sure I could get used to it.


	17. Endings Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

***bangs head repeatedly into wall* Ow. Now my head hurts. I have had writer's block for this fic longer than I can remember, I haven't really been in the mood to write Primeval lately, and I don't even like Stabby, so this is the last chapter! This ending is pretty lame and very anticlimactic, but I got tired of all the dinosaur drama, so here it is. I would like to say thank you thank you thank you to amazing people that have reviewed, you're all awesome! Sorry for the awful fic, but never again am I writing anything about Stabby or Abby at all for that matter.**

**Again, thanks so much everyone, hope next time I can write you all a better fan fiction :-)**

**P.S. I the quotes from beginning and end are from Supernatural's Chuck Shurley, and god knows that man can sum up how hard it is to end a story better than anyone in the history of television. Thank you, Chuck. You're awesome.**

* * *

"_Endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch, there's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you they're a raging pain in the ass."_

When I walked into the warehouse the following morning…I was shocked to say the least at what I saw.

Eric, Kara, the twins, Connor, Nick, and Jenny all stood together on the first floor, loaded down with weapons. Abby's head cocked in a way reminiscent of a confused puppy dog. Yeah, I couldn't help but agree with her. I looked at Nick questioningly.

"We're going to hunt down the creatures that attacked me. They're like future predators on crack, probably some sort of offspring of a future predator actually," Eric explained before Nick could respond. "Nice of you to join us, soccer mom."

One of the people I'd seen milling around the warehouse but never paid too much attention to stepped forward, wielding an AK47. He had short but mussed brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic build. Definitely just one of the random soldier boys that wanted to shoot things for the fun of it.

"Don't think we've officially met before," I said to him.

"Well I seriously doubt it," he started in a voice laced with a soft British accent, "I work for Professor Cutter. I'm Captain Becker."

"I'm Stephen. So do you have a first name?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Not that you will ever in your life be aware of," he replied crisply.

"Aw, don't be shy Hilary!" Eric grinned, punching the soldier's arm playfully.

"Can I shoot him, sir?" Becker asked in reference to Eric, asking Nick for permission.

"No."

When Becker turned away, Nick and I shared an amused smile. _Hilary? _I mouthed. He simply shrugged. Abby elbowed me in the ribs when she noticed my grin. Oh, right, this was supposed to be serious. Right on.

"So how do we even know where these things are?" I asked as I loaded a large firearm.

"I tracked them this morning. We need to get rid of them before they can hurt anyone else," Eric said.

"Ya think?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Okay, time to go," Eric informed us all, motioning to the doors.

***At The Forest Of Dean***

"This is where it all started…" I said as I stared at the site of the very first anomaly that was now closed.

"…And apparently this is where it has to end," Charlie said, motioning to a small device in his hand that was no larger than a cell phone.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you two?" Chandler asked.

"Tell us what?" Abby and I chorused.

"We found a way to get rid of the anomalies altogether. Finally."

"So this is the end of the anomalies? Like, period?" I asked.

The twins nodded. I couldn't help but be shocked. For so long, my life had revolved around the anomalies. Well, the anomalies and whatever women I happened to pick up along the way, but that was beside the point. No more anomalies? A good thing, obviously, but what about the ARC? I felt unnerved by the sudden change. Abby looked to be in shock as well.

"So how does that thing work?" Abby asked the twins, motioning to the compact black box they held.

"When we seal an anomaly with this, it doesn't only seal it, but gets rid of any anomaly ever due to exist. We've been modifying this for years."

"What about the creatures that attacked Eric?" I questioned.

"We kill them, seal the anomaly, and it's goodbye to all of this mess," Charlie shrugged.

"Don't look so surprised, Stephen," Chandler added. "You knew how much would change when we changed things so you could be with Abby. We needed your help, so Eric sent us to work at the ARC and get your trust, then recruit you. When Abby died we changed it so you'd pretty much have no choice but to help us. Her death wasn't part of the plan but we found a way around it."

"You _used_ us?" Abby demanded.

"A teeny tiny winy little bit," Charlie said. "But there'll be no anomalies, no creatures…get what I mean? It was for the greater good."

"What happens to your team and the ARC team now?" I asked.

"We'll still keep in touch of course, we're all friends. But we can live our lives in peace now."

We picked our way through the woods as we walked, finally reaching the site of the new anomalies. The creatures were dead, we had the sealer…it was time. So there we stood, two different groups of people with the same goals. Jenny, Nick, Connor, Abby, Eric, Kara, the twins, me, and even Lester, who'd met us here. All so different but at the same time so very much alike. I mentally promised not to lose touch with them, and at that point I didn't know it, but years later I would still be friends with every single one of them. I would also be married to Abby, happier than anyone was possibly capable of understanding.

A white light lit up the anomaly when it was sealed, but then it disappeared, taking all of its kind with it. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arm around Abby, feeling as if a massive weight had just been lifted from my shoulders. Images flashed behind my eyes of the creatures, and all they'd caused. The number of them attacking every member of the ARC team at least once, the raptor that had killed Abby...there was so many terrible things they had caused, and now it was coming to an end.

"Is it over?" I asked Eric.

He smiled before confirming it. "It's over, soccer mom."

"_No doubt, endings are hard. But then again…nothing ever really ends." _


End file.
